Vólt Tási
VóltVólt Tási Vólt Tási is the current Paladin of the Silver Tiger, also known as the Silver Dash. Vólt was raised as an orphan on his home planet Vrontí. Background Vólt Tási'' (which translates from Greek to English as Volt Voltage)'' was born on Vrontí (which translates from Greek to English as Thunder). His parents are unknown, but one of them was most likely a Thunder Goddess or a Lightning God as he is half-God. His other parent would have to have been a Mortal of some sort, making him half-Mortal. Seeing as this is rather common on Vrontí, they called these half-God, half-mortal children Demigods. Most of them start training at a young age in Thunder City to learn how to control their powers. Most Demigods hope to be chosen to become the next Paladin for the Silver Tiger. When Vólt was old enough, he left his small village to start training in Thunder City. He was a horrible student. He always got into trouble and hardly ever did his work. The one thing he did work on though, was his ability to use his Lightning Gun, a weapon that he often always carries around with him. He mostly picked fights with people who were bullying the younger, inexperienced kids. He believed it to be unjustified and stood up for them when no one else would. It's how he got the nickname "Machitís" (literal translation: Fighter) after all. After years of training, Vólt became part of the Vrontí Guard, who serve and protect the state of peace that Vrontí is currently in. Before Vólt became a full-time Vrontí Warrior, he was a part-time Combat Teacher for Demigods. He was able to teach many kids how to use different types of weapons. Most of his favorite students either had a Lightning Crossbow or a Lightning Gun. They also got into the most fights and stood up for the younger, inexperienced kids. I suppose this was because he saw himself in those kids, which made him feel as though the kids would have a great future. Shortly before Vólt could become a full-time Combat Teacher, he was needed in the Vrontí Guard. Knowing that he would be doing his planet a great service, Vólt agreed to become a full-time Warrior. Before he could be fully accepted, the Commanding Officer had Vólt see if he could control the Silver Tiger. Seeing as it's standard procedure for every newcomer to take the test. Even though he was excited to try, Vólt was worried about what would happen if the Silver Tiger didn't listen to him. However, all thoughts of worry were gone when Vólt came face to face with the great beast that was the symbol of peace and protection for Vrontí. Before Vólt even touched the controls, the Silver Tiger turned on and sat up. This sent a surge of excitement through Vólt's veins as he had done something no one on Vrontí had done for centuries! The Commanding Officer and his second-in-commands were furious about this. When Vólt had gotten off the great beast and the Commanding Officer was told that he would be given special quarters with a privet bath, Vólt was so overcome with joy and excitement that he didn't think it was a trap. However, the Silver Tiger wasn't so easily fooled. He bent down, gathered Vólt in his mouth, closed it, and took off into space before the Commanding Officer could even think about planning how Vólt's death would look like an accident. Of course, this angered the Commanding Officer, but he couldn't do anything about it without persuading the Head Lightning God and Head Thunder Goddess to make Vólt a threat to the peace of the planet. Seeing as the two favored Vólt over any other graduate in his year, the Commanding Officer knew that would never work. After traveling for hours and hours, the Silver Tiger finally arrived on a beautiful planet with a giant blue and white castle. The Silver Tiger lands on the main courtyard of the palace and lets Vólt get off for the first time since they left Vrontí. Thankful for the fresh air and new adventure, Vólt walked toward the castle and found the doors wide open. Even more curious than before, Vólt ventures into the castle to take a look around. The halls are all very long, rather wide, and have extremely high ceilings. As Vólt reaches the main control room, he runs into the new Paladins of Voltron. At first, they're all surprised to see another person in the castle and as Allura comes out to question what's going on, she pins Vólt against the wall without a second thought. This led to a very painful position as Vólt tried to explain to Allura that he meant no harm and how he just recently became the Paladin for the Silver Tiger. Once Allura heard this, she released her grip and welcomed the Demigod into the Castle of Lions, as she called it, with open arms. When Vólt was finally able to get a good look at Allura, he thought that the Princess get-up was a bit much for someone with such great physical strength and dangerous personality. However, he found that Allura was very beautiful and radiant, much like the Thunder Goddesses back at home. Unlike most of the men back home, Vólt believed that the woman should choose who they end up with, and therefore, didn't start flirting with Allura right on the spot. When the Paladins went out on their first mission to get the rest of the Lions, Vólt informed Allura that he was going to take the Silver Tiger out to explore the galaxy some more and get more information on the Galra Empire. This, however, turned out to be a terrible mistake as Vólt was taken prisoner during his infiltration of the Galra Empire. He was off the grid for a while before he showed back up during the battle against Zarkon. His reappearance gave the whole team, especially Allura, great relief as he saved the Purple Paladin when she was the verge of death because the Purple Panther got so beat up. Appearance Vólt has electric blue hair that he slicks back at the top. His hair is very spiky and prickly looking but is very soft if you were to touch it. He has pasty white skin like most of the other Demigods from Vrontí. His eyes are silver-grey with deep, black circles around them. The dark circles are the result of being an insomniac, mostly because he has a hard time resting at night after being held prisoner by the Galra Empire. On both sides of his cheeks, Vólt has three navy blue stripes that represent his God heritage. He is often found wearing a long-sleeved coin button-up top---which he leaves the top two buttons unbuttoned---under a sleeveless navy blue jacket (which has two pockets near the top of the front). Underneath his shirt, Vólt wears a necklace he's had since his birth. It's the one thing that connects him to his past. The necklace is made of a leather rope with marigold beads keeping three different teeth that his parents got from a tiger that tried to attack them on a family trip. To go along with his top, Vólt wears a pair of pebble grey jeans and a pair of onyx black converse. Vólt keeps his Bayard on him at all times in a side pouch he wears around his waist. Personality Vólt has a very straightforward personality. He's a very straightforward person who won't sugarcoat anything, not even for those who need it. This can give him a rather blunt and selfish personality. He's also very swift when it comes to getting out of sticky situations. Vólt is has a very loud voice, seeing as most people from Vrontí do. He's also very strict but can be very easygoing and relaxed when there's no one threatening to take over the galaxy and get rid of all freedom. Vólt is also extremely stealthy, just like the Silver Tiger, especially when it comes to sneaking into Galra ships and making sure no one notices a thing. It's one of the ways he was able to escape from the Galra Empire just before the fight against Zarkon. Relationships * RayneMoon ** Vólt and RayneMoon hardly ever get along. It's mainly because Vólt saved RayneMoon's life when the two first met. This just happened to be a debt that RayneMoon hasn't ever had a chance to repay, which makes her very frustrated about it. Although, sometimes the two can be seen joking around and having good times. I guess you could say they have a realistic sibling relationship with each other. * Shiro ** Shiro and Vólt get along extremely well, seeing as Shiro is an idol to Vólt. I suppose that this is because, during his time as a Galra Prisoner, Vólt learned about Shiro's past as one of the best arena fighters in the Galra Empire. This caused Vólt to have great admiration for Shiro and his combat skills. Vólt often confides in Shiro about his insomnia and how Shiro's able to keep himself from waking up in the middle of the night screaming from his time in the Galra Empire. * Keith ** Vólt and Keith are okay with each other. I mean, Keith's thankful to Vólt for saving RayneMoon's life, even though Keith had no idea RayneMoon was his sister yet. After that, Vólt and Keith would train together and help the other home their skills. This way, the two will be ready for whatever threatens the galaxy next. * Lance ** Lance and Vólt have clashing views most of the time but are great friends. When Vólt learned that Lance had feelings for Allura, Vólt tried to space himself from Allura so that Lance could hang out with her. However, when Lance noticed this, Lance told Vólt that he didn't care if Vólt hung out with Allura, even though Lance likes her. Seeing as the two are great friends, they tell each other everything, usually. When Lance told Vólt that he (Lance) wasn't interested in Allura anymore, Vólt immediately asked why. Lance simply replied that he liked someone else, someone who's saved his life on more than one occasion. * Allura ** When Allura first met Vólt she thought he was weird. Like, extremely weird. However, as time went by, the two became very good friends. Eventually, they started going out and hanging out more often than before. Everyone else knew that they liked each other, everyone except for Vólt and Allura---who didn't notice the other's attempts to try and go out on a date together. This became very amusing for everyone, especially Lance and RayneMoon (they've made a bet on whether Allura will ask Vólt out first, or if Vólt will ask Allura out first). * Hunk ** Vólt and Hunk are great friends. Most of the time, the two can be found testing out new foods in the kitchens. Other times, they'll be found sitting around and watching some kind of movie. Usually, the movie is about food or theories about the galaxy that they can say are true or false. The two enjoy having arguments about whether there is only one universe or a multiverse. * Pidge ** Pidge and Vólt are okay with each other. Most of the time, Pidge asks Vólt for help with starting an engine or powering something. This is pretty much because of Vólt's heritage and his powers. Other than that, the two don't interact when they aren't in battle or something. * Coran ** Coran can't stand Vólt, for some unknown reason. When Vólt finally asked Coran why Coran hated him so much, Coran simply replied that it was his lineage. Vólt got very confused by this and consulted Allura about why Coran would hate him because of his lineage. Allura explained that Coran has had trouble liking the Thunder Goddesses and Lightning Gods for as long as he's lived. They make a lot of noise, which Coran hates---especially when he's trying to sleep.